Kratos vs Superman
91523A34-99B4-4F2E-975E-7E2B1CCB92BA.jpeg Description God of War vs DC! Which Combatant who started off as regular human and later gained superhuman powers due to a enemy threatening to destroy their home will win??? Intro Through many generations, there have been superheroes, some gods and some aliens, but they have always prevailed against evil even though the odds were stacked against them, like kratos the god of war and Superman the man of steel, he’s wiz and I’m boomstick and it’s our job to analyze their armors, Weapons and skills To find out who would win a death battle! Superman Wiz: One day in metropolis city , Clark Joseph Kent, born with the Kryptonian name Kal-El, is an incredibly powerful alien superhero of the House of El, one of the extremely few survivors of the destruction of Krypton, and an investigative reporter of the Daily Planet. In addition, Kal-El is the first Kryptonian of natural birth in centuries and the host of the Growth Codex and the leader of the Justice League. Boomstick: When Kal-El's father, Jor-El, realized that Krypton was doomed, he and his wife Lara sent their son to Earth, where he would be found by Jonathan and Martha Kent. Using his superpowers, he defends the people of Earth from threats, such as the terraforming attempt by the Kryptonian war criminal General Zod, using the moniker Superman. Wiz: A year and a half later, Superman grew increasingly wary of the vigilante Batman and was ultimately forced into a fight with the Dark Knight by a new and greater enemy, the malevolent supergenius Lex Luthor. However, the two of them ultimately settled their differences and team up with Wonder Woman, together with managing to take down the unleashed monster Doomsday, though Superman was killed in the process. Earth's greatest hero was honorably buried in Heroes Park, with the world mourning his passing, and his heroic sacrifice inspired both Batman and Wonder Woman to begin establishing the valiant Justice League in order to battle any future threats to the world. Boomstick: A year following Superman's death, Batman would employ the Flash and Cyborg to revive him with a Mother Box. With the team now fully assembled, Superman greatly contributed to the successful offensive against Steppenwolf, forcing the latter's attempted invasion into retreat. Afterward, Superman officially joined the Justice League as their leader and returned to his life of super heroism, now unanimously accepted by the world. Wiz: However that’s not the end of Superman as he always comes back and since there are so many versions of him we will only be using DCAU Superman, as he matches up the best with kratos's stats. Boomstick: Being a krypotanian, Superman can easily gain power from the sun, as he is powered by solar energy. Wiz: Superman has many types of powers like Freeze Breath and Laser vision and can easily move at FTL Speeds. Boomstick: It’s also worth noting that even this version of Superman can survive moon busting attacks head on! Wiz: Pretty impressive and make sure not to Moonth the man of steel! 89CF476B-113E-4E82-B54C-A7EE0F2FBB42.png|Superman Superman:I feel like I live in a world made of cardboard, always taking care not to break something, to break someone. Never allowing myself to lose control even for a moment, or someone could die. But you can take it, can't you, big man? What we have here is a rare opportunity for me to cut loose and show you just how powerful I really am. Kratos Wiz: Spartans are notorious warriors that fight in battle like in the movie 300. Boomstick: But there is one spartan that is so badass Is a hero and son of Zeus his name was Kratos Wiz: Kratos is the son of Zeus and a human mother also having a brother named Deimos lived in Sparta with his mother and brother Boomstick: Later Ares raided their town and took his brother away from him and Kratos tried to fight back, but was knocked unconscious Wiz: Well you see there was a prophecy that said a mark warrior was going to bring ruin to olympus and Ares jumped into the conclusion that Deimos was the one due to his unusual birthmark Boomstick: So Kratos swore he would find him and became a soldier in the Spartan army and marrying while having a daughter. Wiz: But Kratos one timed went back to see his mother to find out who his father was and as she wanted to say it she turned into a monster and was forced to kill her but she revealed it was Zeus who is his father. Boomstick: It was peaceful until Ares did it again as he helped Kratos but then made him murder his family..Ares u dick Wiz: So Kratos's revenge began. And he needed a ton of weapons for it to work , Kratos then went on a All Murder streak!. Boomstick:Kratos killed all the other gods including his own farther Zeus. Wiz: Gessz , I knew kratos is supposed to Be a hero but he could atleast have some remorse for his own farther!. Boomstick: yeah he killed him by slicing his head off!. Wiz: Youch!. Boomstick: Kratos has multiple crazy things in his skill set , like fire , thunder , ice and time stopping and also has many other weapons that are efficient at killing like the blades of Olympus Or Chains. Wiz: Kratos being the ^God of war^ is immortal well kinda , he dies but his soul gets transferred to the underworld , but he always escapes!. Boomstick: Kratos having years of military Experince under his former master Aries is very skilled and experienced and very smart as well and also since their are 2 different versions of this hero we will be using composite meaning kratos will have all of his games from all the canon god of war games he stared in. Wiz: well Let’s see if kratos can chain his way to victory!. GOWIIIKratos.png|Greek Newkratosrender.png|Norse pre-fight F64AD81E-3057-47BF-8B9A-81EC83C95311.jpeg|Pre-fight Boomstick : alright the Combatants are set , let’s end this debate once and for all! Wiz: it’s time for a death battle!!! Death Battle! Kratos is walking through metropolis city , until he sees a man in a red cape , standing on top of the building , Superman jumps down from the building and confronts kratos. Superman: well you seam new here and what’s that in your hand? Kratos: it’s the blades of Olympus! Superman: I need to ask you to put that away . Kratos: and if I don’t then? Superman: oh boy , well you asked for it! Suddenly it starts drizzling rain , although out metropolis city , both kratos and Superman get in their fighting stances. Fight! Kratos rushes at Superman and punches him , Superman blocks the punch and kicks kratos , kratos takes out his chains and tries to stab Superman , Superman dodges and breathes ice on kratos , kratos breaks out of the ice and throws fire at Superman , kratos then rushes at Superman and slams him into a building , the building collapses and a huge explosion is heard throughout the city . Superman: you.....killed millions of innocent people in that building , your ignorance cannot be ignored! Kratos: I will kill you!!! Superman starts flying circles around kratos , Superman then punches kratos in the gut , before kratos has time to react , Superman kicks him in the jaw , snapping his jaw , Superman then shoots 10 lazer beams at kratos , kratos stops time and starts slashing Superman with the blades of Olympus, kratos then shoots fire and electric at Superman , Superman gets hit by all the attacks , kratos then jumps at Superman , Superman easily dodges and kicks kratos. Superman: let’s go to a deserted area Kratos: where ever you wish to die! The two run off to a mountain..... Kratos and Superman clash again , kratos Tries to chain Superman But Superman breaks free and shoots a direct lazer beam at kratos , kratos uses the claws of hades and blasts start raning down , Superman easily dodges and Punches kratos In the back , kratos falls to his knees and looks at the man in steel in shock. Kratos: how can you be this strong??? Superman: I am a kryptonian from earth , now leave , you’ve caused enough harm to the city! Kratos: Never!! Superman launches a lazer beam at kratos , kratos uses a forcefield and deflects the attack , Superman then rushes at kratos , kratos slashes Superman and shoots electric at him , Superman breaks through the forcefield unfazed and kicks kratos , kratos heals himself and chains himself to Superman and rips off a part of his shirt , causing a huge bloody mark across his Cheast , Superman then kicks kratos and grabs him by the throat , Superman starts flying into the sky. Superman: I’m bringing you to justice! Kratos:no , I won’t let you! Superman: see this is the world I inhabit and you will never destroy it! Superman then flies into outer space and grabs kratos by the neck , kratos starts gasping for air. Superman: I’m sorry it had to end like this , but I can’t allow you to hurt innocent people.... Superman then looks at kratos and shoots a lazer beam into his eyes , the lazer beam goes straight through kratoses brain and kills him instantly, Superman stops the lazer , kratoses Body falls down into the atmosphere, Superman flies down , kratoses body then makes a big splash in the water , Superman flies above the water and grabs his fallen foes body , Superman then flies to a peice of land in the mountains and gives kratos a proper burial. Superman: I’m sorry....., it had to be like this....... Ko! Results Wiz: well that’s definally a way to end a fight! , while kratos May have been tougher and more experienced and haxed then Superman , it just wasn’t enough to take out the man of steel. Boomstick: it’s true , just basing off power levels you might say they are even or that kratos wins but with further research, this was a cake walk for supes , let’s go onto speed. Wiz: when it came down to speed kratos can dodge moves from Zeus and the sisters of fate and even hades , the real speed of these characters are around Massively hypersonic give or take , now this is very low compared to supermans top speeds of flying from earth to the sun in less than 3 minutes . Boomstick: the return stroke of zeuses thunderbolt for example , maxes out at around 220,000,000 miles per hour , roughly 1/3 of the speed of light , while Superman by scaling should be around able to move at around 2.772288258 miles per hour , which is 3/3X light , meaning Superman is far faster than Zeus or anyone else kratos fought . Wiz: when it came to Durabillty, their was no question either , Superman can literally survive, explosions strong enough to destroy small planets , while kratos was shown to have the power to survive continent busting attacks , meaning Superman is at least 80X more durable , just going by basic scaling . Boomstick: but wait doesn’t kratos use magic and can’t he use that against Superman? Wiz: no! , nothing in god of War even comes close to the magic needed to beat Superman and besides magic isn’t really one of supermans weaknesses anyway! Boomstick: in the end , while kratoses sheer striking power , hax and experience offered a lot against the man of steel , but it was supermans better speed , Durabillty and Attack potency and smarter and more cunning abilities that led to his victory. Wiz: I guess kratos couldn’t chain himself to the man of steel!. Boomstick: the winner is superman! 6CBF5977-F827-4CFB-B826-E06F84FA7C4E.jpeg Category:Dragon slayer 129 Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Hero vs. Villain' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Anti-Hero' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs Anti-Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:God of War vs DC Themed Death Battles Category:Fist vs Unique Weapon Themed Death Battles Category:'Fist vs Bow' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Comic Books' themed Death Battles Category:Sony Vs Warner Bros. Themed Death Battles Category:'Mascots' themed Death Battles Category:'Mascot vs Mascot' Themed Death Battle Category:"God vs Alien" Themed Death Battles Category:"God vs. God" Themed Fights Category:'Superhuman' themed Death Battles Category:'Strength' themed Death Battle Category:Magic vs Martial Arts themed Death Battles Category:Technology vs Elemental themed DEATH Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2020